Scars and Stripes
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: Alternate title: Love Behind the Lies. Rylee Summers was just your average girl... or so she seemed. But when she meets the Host Club and one Kyoya Ootori, her web of lies unravels. Not your average oc story.
1. Table of Contents

**_Table of Contents_**

Scars and Stripes:

Part I~ Live Life Loud

Part II~ Little White Lies

Part III~ Behind the Scenes

Part IV ~ Faceless

Part V ~ Never Again

Part VI ~ Scars and Stripes

Part VII ~ Wake Me Up

Part VIII ~ Whispers in the Dark

Epilogue

* * *

Rating: T

Warnings: Drugs, Alcohol, and mentions of sex.

Author: BeautifullyBroken9297

Beta: None as of yet.

Summary: Rylee Summers was just your average girl... or so she seemed. But when she meets the Host Club and one Kyoya Ootori, her web of lies unravels and her twisted past comes to light.


	2. Part I: Live Life Loud

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_Monster ~ Skillet_

* * *

A charcoal-haired girl walked down the halls of Ouran Academy casually, trying to find something to do. School was over and Rylee wanted to avoid her mother's endless lectures on how to be a 'refined young lady' at all costs.

The teenager looked for something to do, or simply a quiet place to read one of her novels. She noticed a sign hanging over a nearby door, titled 'Music Room Three.'

She sighed, fidgeting with one of the fluffy ties on her hoodie. The music room sounded very quiet and inviting to her troubled mind.

'Anywhere's better than the mansion.' She thought irritably, pushing the door to a 'Music Room Three' open.

Rylee was immediately assaulted by rose petals and a blonde teen in some sort of... prince outfit?  
"Hello, my princess." The blonde spoke smoothly, purple-blue eyes half-lidded. "What brings your radiance to our humble abode?"

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the pathetic display. "If ya must know, I'm lookin' for someplace ta pass the time, maybe read a novel or somethin'." She drawled, her Brooklyn accent thick with annoyance.

He grinned. "Why do that, my darling, when you could stay with our glamorous Host Club? We would be most honored to make your acquaintance, miss..." The blonde trailed off, wordlessly asking for her name.

Rylee crossed her arms, glancing up at him, as he was a few inches taller than her. "Mah name is none of ya concern, bustah."

She whirled around to leave the room, coming face to face with two red-haired twins.  
"But why-" The one on the right started.  
"-Cant you stay-" The one on the left continued.  
"For a while?" They finished together.

Rylee rolled her eyes. "B'cause, y'all act like a bunch a uppity-up snobs." She retorted bluntly. "An' I don't care ta be 'round a bunch like that."

* * *

Kyoya glanced up after hearing an indignant shout from the twins. They seemed to be arguing with a blue-eyed girl of medium height, who seemed to be getting increasingly more irritated with their antics.

Kyoya smothered a smirk when the two gingers came flying past him, the dark-haired girl right behind them.

"Oh no you don'! Come back here and fight me like a man... men!" She corrected.  
The twins yelped apologies, but Rylee didn't stop chasing them until she ran out of breath.

Hikaru and Kaoru took refuge behind the couch Haruhi was sitting on, yelling for her to save them.  
Haruhi looked exasperated. "You should know better than to tick off someone like her, not everyone is so tolerant of your idioticy."

Rylee shot a glare at the twins and turned to leave, but saw Honey standing before her. "Hi!" He giggled, cuddling Usa-chan close.

She looked at him, letting her eyes soften slightly. "Uhm... Hi... " She wondered what such a cute kid was doing in this place.

Kyoya seemed to read her mind as he spoke. "Mitsukini, or Honey, as his friends know him, is our Boy Lolita Host. He, along with Takaishi, are third year students, despite Honey's small size and childish nature."

Rylee looked momentarily shocked, but regained her indifferent composure quickly. "I see." She murmured, adding "He don't look it." as an afterthought.

Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement, watching Honey gobble down a piece of cake. He turned to speak to her again, but she had already scrambled out the door, eager to get away from the Host Club.

* * *

_**Review. **_

_**Pwetty pwease?  
**  
_


	3. Part II: Little White Lies

_Part II: Little White Lies (Part 1)_

Rylee groaned softly, trying to drown out the squeals of her little sister. "Ryles! Look at da one wid th' blond hair! He's so sexy!" Everlee whispered.

"How are we related again?" Rylee muttered, rolling her eyes skyward. Everlee had dragged her to the Host Club that day, insisting on Rylee coming with her to 'boywatch'.

Tamaki glided over, taking Everlee's hand and kissing it. "I see I have an admirer." He smiled.

Everlee all but melted at the so called 'Princely type's' advances.

Rylee rolled her eyes. "Fuck off, baka." She snapped angrily at the blonde. "My sister is** not** to be drooled over, especially by an idiot like you."

Tamaki sighed dramatically "Such harsh words for such a delicate flower."

Rylee's eyes flashed, she was reminded of him**.**

_"My delicate flower." The black-haired man drawled, twirling the knife in his hands. He brought his hand back to drive the red-hot dagger in-_

Rylee bolted off the couch, out of the room and into the hall, tears stinging her eyes, painful memories flashing through her mind, haunting her.

Everlee looked up. "Ryles!" She yelled after her sister, running after the dark-haired girl.

* * *

"Rylee?" Everlee called, stepping into an abandoned classroom. She heard her sister's crying_. 'Uh-oh, she's had another meltdown.'_ Everlee thought, kneeling by a desk.

As she thought, Rylee was curled up under the desk, eyes puffy from crying and her hoodie stained with blood.  
"Rylee, what's going on?" Everlee whispered.

The dark haired girl bit her lip. She didn't want Everlee to know about The Rippers. She didn't answer, she simply continued to sob into her little sister's shoulder, exhaustion eventually taking over and she fell into a nightmare-plagued sleep.

Everlee looked down at her now sleeping sister sadly, before glancing out the schoolroom windows.  
The blonde sighed, it was obvious that something else was bothering the usually cocky and strong girl, but what could be so bad that would break her sister like that?**  
**

* * *

**Okay, I think some explanations are in order before we read the second part.  
Q: Why did Rylee get so upset over one little comment?  
A: Rylee has had kind of a mental breakdown, due to stress and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Tamaki's statement reminded her of her tormentor, Rijan, thus causing her breakdown.**

* * *

_Part II: Little White Lies (Part 2)_

_Taunting. Leering faces, mocking pleas for help, jeers from all around her. _  
_Every gang member was crowded around her, mocking her, spitting at her._

_The sea of people parted to let a raven-haired man through. They bowed to him like he was some sort of King. She looked at him with the upmost disgust, trying to keep her pride, even though her insides were quivering in fear of this man._

_"Nice of you to join us, Razor." He drawled, twirling the knife in his hand casually, blood-red eyes studying her, daring Rylee to show the slightest bit of fear._

_Rylee shut her eyes, willing back the tears of shame. She had failed Rijan... and now she had to pay the price._

_Rijan walked over to a small bonfire that his lackeys had made, shoving the blade into the fire to heat it._

_Once the metal had attained a red glow, he pulled it from the flames and brought it to her naked form, dragging the tip across her chest in an disgustingly intracate arc._

_She swore loudly when he repeated the action, they poured from her mouth like water from a fountain, which seemed to fuel Rijan's merciless branding._

_"Such harsh words for such a delicate flower." He sneered, making another cut into her already bruised and beaten skin._

_ Rijan dug the knife in again and again, before pulling back and admiring her tear-stained face. He chuckled evilly, looking at his work._

_He brought the now cool knife to his lips, lapping up some of the crimson liquid that had dirtied the blade._

_He turned and walked away, but only when he was out of her sight did she dare to lift her head and look at her bloodied chest._

_The symbol of the Rippers, a dagger stabbed through a bleeding rose, was burned into her chest. She began to sob._

_Rijan's smirking face haunted her. "Remember who you belong to, Razor."_

* * *

_**And the mystery begins to unravel! Please review, feedback is always appreciated!**_


End file.
